Christmassacre
Christmassacre is a HTFF Epside where Kringle holds a truly killer Christmas party Episode Roles Starring * Kringle * Sanity Featuring * Party Freak * Daydream * Celeste * Aurora * Cube * Oak * Cuddles * Lifty & Shifty * Toothy Appearing * Pervy * Todd * Burr * Timber * Blizzard * Giggles * Brushy * Big Ear Plot Part 1 Inside the house of Kringle, many characters are seen enjoying Kringle's Christmas party. As Kringle talks to some of his guests, his doorbell rings so he rushes over to answer the door and finds Party Freak, Lifty, Shifty and Toothy on the other side. Kringle happily lets them all in and gets ready to close but before he can a foot gets in the way and seeing this, Kringle opens the door up to see Sanity who waves at Kringle. Not knowing Sanity is dangerous, he lets him in, closes the door and goes back to partying. Aurora is then shown staring out a window when she spots Sanity in the reflection. Knowing he's dangerous, she turns around but see's he isn't there. She decided to go warn everyone anyways but before she can Sanity pops up and grabs her from behind. Party Freak, Kringle and Cuddles are seen standing by a snack table with large glass sculpture on it. Kringle is enjoying a snack when he spots Lifty and Shifty stealing presnts from under his tree, so he rushes over to stop them. As Kringle leaves, Sanity sticks his hands from under the table (where the rest of his is hidden by a table covers and grabs Cuddles foot. Cuddles' is pulled under the table and then is shakes a bit while Cuddles muffled screams are heard. Party Freak barely hears this but before he can act, the shaking of the table causes the ice sculpture to fall on him. After this happens, Party Freak's trapped body is then grabbed by Sanity and pulled under the table, however part of his face is torn off as it was stuck to the sculpture. Daydream and Celeste are then seen standing under a mistletoe and Daydream pecks Celeste of the cheek. Celeste blushes and opens her mouth, unaware of Sanity cutting the mistletoe. The mistletoe drops and lands in Celeste's mouth and she accidentally swallows it. Celeste immediately becomes sick and runs off to use the bathroom, not seeing Daydream get pulled off by Sanity. Part 2 The scene then changes to show Kringle chasing Lifty and Shifty, who are holding all the presents. Lifty and Shifty reach the front door and manages to open it before running out. Kringle lets out a cry as the two manage to escape and then turns to go check if they missed any presents. As Kringle does this, Lifty and Shifty are shown running outside, but only for a moment as both fall down a pit that was hidden by snow. At the bottom of the pit, Lifty and Shifty are shown impaled on spikes along with all the presents. Kringle is then seen again watching Toothy begin to open the only present that wasn't taken. Kringle tires to stop Toothy but is too late as Toothy opens the present and then screams as he drops it, letting the contents spill out, the head of Aurora. Almost everyone at the party notices this and freaks out before running to leave with Toothy at the head. Toothy reaches the front door and gets ready to pull the door open, but before he can the lights in the house go out. Everything is dark for a moment and screams are heard before the lights flicker back on to reveal almost everyone is dead except for Kringle, Cube and Oak. The last three all let out screams upon the sights of the bodies and Kringle notices Party Freak and Daydream hanging from some tinsel, still alive but struggling. Kringle rushes over to help them, but realizes he can only get to one so he quickly tries to help Party Freak down by pulling on the tinsel to loosen it. He manages to free Party Freak, but ends up accidentally tightening the tinsel holding Daydream and it beheads him. Meanwhile Cube has ran off and goes to hide in the bathroom, but when he opens the door he find Celeste dead in a puddle of her own vomit. Cube debates weather or not to still hide in there but before he can make a choice Sanity appears and slams the door on him, crushing him between it and the wall. Oak is then seen hiding inside the Christmas Tree, and lets out a sigh of relief thinking she's safe. However Sanity reaches into the tree and pulls her out before shoving her back in and impaling her on multiple branches. Kringle and Party Freak are then shown again, heading towards the backdoor of the house, however as they reach it, Sanity pops out with Party Freak's lampshade which had been dropped earlier and charges at the duo. Kringle and Party Freak both move out of the way and as they do so, Kringle accidental trips Sanity who falls and lands face first on the lampshade which smashes his face in and pops out the back of his head. With Sanity dead, Kringle and Party Freak both happily leave through the back door and laugh upon having realized they both are alive. Kringle then slams the door shut and as a result, icicles on his roof fall and stab them both. The iris closes on Kringle's dead body. Moral "Be in the Spirit this season" Deaths # Aurora is beheaded. # Cuddles is killed by Sanity. # Lifty and Shifty are impaled on spikes. # Pervy and Todd are gutted. # Timber is forced through his snow shoes. # Burr and Blizzard are stabbed by a fire poker. # Toothy's face is bashed open. # Giggles' head is shoved in a fireplace. # Brushy is scalped. # Big Ear is drowned in a punch bowl. # Daydream is beheaded. # Celeste is poisoned by mistletoe. # Cube is smashed between a door and a wall. # Oak is impaled on multiple branches. # Sanity's face is smashed in by a lampshade. # Party Freak and Kringle are stabbed by icicles. Injuries # Party Freak is crushed by an ice sculpture, has half his face ripped off and is then choked by tinsel. Trivia * All the appearing characters in this episode can bee seen throughout the episode during the party. * Party Freak and Kringle are possibly friends as he seems happy to see Party Freak and even chooses to save him over Daydream. Category:Season 71 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes